


Bedtime story

by Lyssa2412



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa2412/pseuds/Lyssa2412
Summary: A bedtime story for little Alymist by one of her loving dads.Content warning: metaphor of homophobia (is that worth warning? idk)





	Bedtime story

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is wrote to explore the characteristic of my OC Alymist, who is adopted by Vampire and Sparkling. I just,,, needed some heartwarming family content,,  
> Posting on phone so can't really add much to the additional tags, also im proud for finally being able to write in English and not in my mother tongue then translate it into English

I would say Papa is the fun dad. He likes to call me Papa's little peanut at times and lift me up while making weird noises. He knows lots of jokes and I love his sense of humor. We would pull off a lot of pranks together on April's Fool and Halloween, and I can never think about that without a smile on my face. His red hair is the softest I ever know and he's always ready to let me play with it.

However, what I love the most about him is his amazing storytelling talent. Every night, after I am tucked into bed, he would come over my room to read some comics for me. Well, "reading" is not quite what he does. He would make up stories on the fly whenever he doesn't feel like reading, or add his own twist into the original ones. To be honest, I prefer his version of The Red Riding Hood, where the wolf didn't eat anyone but just desperately wanted to be a friend. I relate to that wolf a lot. I have problems making friends at school, probably because I am very anxious around strangers and afraid that I would make silly mistakes in front of them. Maybe that's why I love the way Papa told that story so much.

I can't really find the word to describe Father, but he seems to be the kind of person everybody likes. His look is stunning and he always knows what to say in any situation. He is really hardworking but would always spare his time to care about me and Papa. Every gesture of his is thoughtful and gentle, even when I make him upset. I aspire to be like him when I grow up.

Though, I'm not really sure if he is actually upset at those times. He is mysterious to me, and despite how much I talk to him, I just feel like I don't know him at all. Sure, he is caring and nice, but what does he like, and what does he hate? He doesn't seem to enjoy talking about himself either. Everything I know about him is through Papa's stories when I asked him to tell me more about Father. But maybe I'm a greedy child. I just want to know him through his own words, what he thinks about himself.

There is someone knocking on my door, so I quit pondering to get off the bed and open it.

"Alymist, you shouldn't stay up this late."

Father appears behind the wooden door, his voice is tired and so are his green eyes. I try to think of something to reply, but he just shakes his head.

"No, no, it's my fault. I'm late. Sorry for making you wait. See, your Papa is sick and he doesn't want you to be affected by the illness." And then he smiles. "But then he doesn't want me to leave as well."

I chuckle. Yeah, that sounds totally like him.

"I can take care of myself, Father. I know how to brush my teeth, wash my face and untie my hair. I was even getting close to falling asleep."

"Alright, big girl," he lets out a laugh and guides me to my bed, "but noone has tell you your bedtime story today, and I, as your father, think that is extremely unfair."

"So that's why you're here?"

"So that's why I'm here."

I sit down on the bed next to Father, now having noticed he brought a comic book with him. I'm so excited, really, really excited. After all, this is the first time he tells a story to me. But before that, he has to make sure that I lied down, body covered by the warm blue blanket. Doing all these things doesn't help reduce the excitement at all.

"I will tell you the story of Puss in Boots." He begins, opening the book and turning the page. "Once upon a time..."

His voice is sweet and soft, making the story sounds almost like a song, but he just reads everything in the book out loud, and for some reason, I don't really like that. When he gets to the third page, Father stops to ask:

"Is there any problem with my reading, Aly?"

"Not really." I shake my head.

"What do you mean by that?" He slightly grimaces. "How does Papa normally do it?"

"Well, he would make up his own story, or, you know, alter the original a bit...?"

Father nods, closes the book and mumbles something to himself, something along the lines of "Vampire had better do this, not me", then sighs.

"This story will be about a cat." He points at the cat on the cover of the book. "Not Puss in Boots. More like Puss in search of the one who would love and accept him."

I listen to him attentively. This is going to be good.

"He was a cat in a noble feline family." He starts, hesitated. "His relatives, especially his dad, despise human. They would never befriend a person, let alone permitting him to do that."

"How ridiculous!" I exclaim. "Us human didn't do anything to the cats, did we?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Father smiles sheepishly. There's a glint of sadness in his eyes. "Anyway, our friend, let's just call him Puss, liked people a lot. So, one day, he went out and became close to this person. This... girl."

"That girl must be special to him. But then, they had to keep their friendship a secret, right?"

"Of course. Puss' family would never approve that. They are the noble feline after all." He adds to my comment. "Puss is fully aware of this, so he tried hard to hide every proof of their relationship. However, it was still the best time ever for him. The girl would give him fish, play with him, and in return, he would purr for her. Life had never been so easy."

"That's really cute." I say while imagining how soft his hair must be. What a brave cat.

"Until one fateful day. You can't just keep a secret forever, you know, and neither can Puss."

"So... his family found out?"

"No, no. Precisely, his mom did, and though he begged her not to tell others about it, she still did. He was disappointed: he trusted her, because she was the only one to treat him the way family would do. And his dad. Oh no, his dad. He was furious, calling his own son a disgrace, a black cat amongst the clowder. But yeah, I guess you're right. All details aside, they found out, and shamed him for it."

"That's not a nice move. I mean, he's still their family!"

Father smiles again, this time, his smile is filled with grief. He repeats his own words.

"I guess you're right."

I watch him as half a minute of awkward silence passes by. It seems like this story evoked some bad memories of his, and that's why he looks so melancholic, why that specific part is so detailed.

"What happened to Puss next?"

"He left his home. A former noble stray cat on the roam."

I feel a bit sick. It must be so hard for him.

"So his first thought is to get to the girl's place. They're best friend, after all."

"Yeah, the girl would help him!"

"But the girl only cared about his meowing and purring. She had no intent to adopt Puss. She couldn't even care for herself, how could she ever do that for a cat? Once again, he trusted the wrong person. Well, the first time was another cat, actually, but still."

My heart sinks.

"He must be so depressed."

"Yeah. He was. He also promised to himself not to trust anyone ever again, especially human."

I notice how Father tries to avoid looking at me straight in the eyes after that.

"That is unfair, not all people are bad."

"I know, but Puss refused to believe that. He lived alone in the trash ever since. His cuteness faded away with time. His appearance got worse, he lost weight and his fur became dirty. However, there was no turning back for him. No, no way, not after such cruel words."

I look up at Father, only to find him glancing away.

"And then there was this boy. He was a curious one. He saw Puss lurking in the dark once, and he tried to get close. Of course Puss was scared to death, he was also angry at the human for making a joke out of him. But little did he know, the boy didn't have any bad intentions."

"They should be friends!"

"Patient, Aly, things wouldn't go that easy with Puss' trust issue. The boy actually did a lot to gain his trust, though. Giving him fish, even trying to make him a small house when it rained. But not until a day when Puss got sick did he realize the boy's sincerity."

"What happened on that day?"

"The boy took him home, cleaned him and made him some food. Puss refused to eat at first, but the boy persuaded him somehow, and that was the best meal he had ever had." Father pauses, wiping away the grin on his face. Hey, I can still see that!

"If I were him, I would be extremely grateful."

"I would be grateful too." He whispers softly. "And the boy somehow got him to have another meal, then another. Then, before they know it, they're close friends. The boy would talk about his problem to Puss, and Puss liked to be around him."

"I'm so glad for both of them."

"Yeah, especially when the boy offered him to stay at his house, and Puss agreed because he trusted that boy."

"And then they lived happily ever after?"

"And then they lived happily ever after."

Father stands up, then kisses me on my forehead. A goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, sweetie. May the sweetest dreams come to you."

He turns away and walks towards the door. When he is finally going to exit the room, I try to ask him the question just popped up in my head.

"Say, do you see yourself in Puss?"

He pauses.

"I guess?"

I guessed so too from the way he talked about that cat's struggle.

"So does that mean Papa is the human boy?"

I can hear his laugh.

"Maybe. Look, this story is just about a cat who eventually did what he was always scared of and realized that what he did was worth it, but you can interpret it anyway you like."

"Then I will learn from him. Starting from tonight, I won't need the lights on to sleep."

"Good girl. I'll have to check on your Papa now. Auntie Mist must have been tired by now. So I'll turn off the lights, as you wished?"

I replied him with a "yeah", and the light goes out.

Maybe Father isn't mysterious, after all. He is just another person with struggles and negative emotions. But that doesn't make him flawed. That just makes him human. That just makes him my dad, and I love my dads very much.


End file.
